High Maintanence High School
by hotsasunarulove123
Summary: Kadakura high is on a rampage! Ichigo and his gang have to find a way to live through all this kaos and still find true love in the prosses can they do it or will all the rumors and lies tear their worlds apart? based in the real world! Lemon & fluf!


**Alright! So recently I have had many story ideas zooming through my head but this one I was like OMG YES! I hope yall like it as much as I like it!**

Hi I'm Ichigo Kurisaki. I attend Kadakura high school with my best friends Chad, Orahime, Tatsuki, Uryu (though he would not call me his friend out loud), Rukia, Shiro, Renji, Ikaku, Yamichika, and Rongiku. Shiro has a little brother named Toshiro who is one year younger than us, Rukia's older brother Byakuya is a teacher here, and Rongiku & Orahime are cousins. Ikaku and Yamichika, though both boys, have been dating sense Jr. high. Renji has a thing for Byakuya, Rukia and Tatsuki have just gotten together (finally), Shiro is dating an upperclassman named Grimmjow, Rongiku is dating his best friend Gin, Chad is with some chick named Yuki from his math class, and me and Uryu are single along with Renji and Toshiro. That pretty much sums up the social part of our group.

"Ichigo!" that would be Yamichika yelling in my ear. "What?" I say annoyed. "We have a problem?" I roll my eyes, "what did you get a stain on your shirt?" He flips his hair back and puts his hands on his hips, "no, the schools is in a riot again, and guess who is in the middle of it?" Oh yeah did I forget to mention that currently our school has been overtaken by Gay-bashers. "Ikaku can take care of himself." I wave him off, but he hits me in the back of the head, "Ow, what the Hell?" He puts his hands back on his hips, "it's not Ikaku, and if I thought he couldn't take care of himself he would kill me! Its Uryu dumbass!" I stand up, "what?" he crosses his arms, "yeah and the bastard won't let anyone help him, so I ran all the way over here so you could smack some sense into him! He's going to get himself killed!" I grabbed his arm, "where is he?" He waved me off him, "main courtyard." He said brushing himself off. I gave him a quick thanks and ran that way.

When I got there Uryu had his hands held behind his back and was getting punched in various places by some hulking football player. "Uryu!" I yelled out, and then I did a spin kick and knocked the guy punching Uryu out. Before the other guy could do more then drop Uryu I punched him square in the jaw and he fell to the ground also. I then turned to the Raven panting on the ground. "Hey Ishida are you okay?" "Wh-what are you do-doing. I can, I can take ca-care of myself!" I rolled my eyes and slung his arm over my shoulder and half dragged half carried him to the nurse's office. He was a mess of bruises and cuts and blood. One of his eyes was swollen shut his shirt was covered in grass and blood stains and he no longer had any glasses on. "Yeah I can see that! Any longer and you could have been beaten unconscious or worse!" I did NOT want to think about the former!

Once in the nurse's office Nurse Unahana had me lay him down and help with the bandaging. _I have to remember to thank Goat-Face._ After he was patched up Ishida passed out. "Is he going to be okay?" Unahana just smiled sweetly, "he will be fine, he just needs to rest. He has good muscle mass so he wasn't hurt as bad as other students might have been." I nodded.

LATER THAT NIGHT

_Stupid Ishida, trying to take on the whole football team alone! What the hell happened anyways? They can't know can they? I mean he hasn't told anyone but like me Orahime and Chad, I mean our entire group knows but those stupid football players shouldn't…hmm…_

At Kadakura High we have clicks, like at every other school, the difference at our school is, save our group, clicks don't intermingle, and we kind of have our own names. Like the group that controls other by fear are the Hallows, (Aizen and his gang) which Gin used to be a part of but now he is an Espada, there pretty much the ones that are completely and utterly gorgeous, the Visards who are also gorgeous, I still don't understand why there not just one big group, then there are the brainiacks the Serrate (who are great with kantanas), and finally there is the Quincy's, they are the smartest of the smart and are amazing archers. While my group is all part of those many clicks we now have our own name The Soul Society, worst part is none of us call ourselves that, the name just manifested itself upon us. Now if your part of The Soul Society that is the only time when you can be part of another click and be with someone from a completely different click. Now Gin is an Espada and Rongiku is a Serrate, but there in the Soul Society so it's okay for them to be together, same with Shiro, he's a Visard, and Grimmjow is an Espada. Uryu is a Quincy; Rukia, Ikaku, Yamichika, and Renji are Serrate's; Toshiro is a Serrate even though his brother Shiro is a Visard; Chad, Orahime, and Tatsuki are Soul Society members, they don't really fall under any other click. All the students consider the teachers as Captains not Sensei's, and the Principle as Head Captain. Yeah Kadakura is weird…

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, "Hello?"

"thanks." And then the line went dead.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was Ishida who had called me; I couldn't help the smile that fell on my usually scowling face. I text him back *Your Welcome. DON'T EVER DO THAT SHIT AGAIN THOUGH!* He just sent back a short*k*

I put my phone on the nightstand next to me. I rolled onto my back and put my hands under my head and fell asleep.

**So this chapter was pretty much my way of showing you how everyone fits in, I'm not going to be describing how people act really because I'm positive that if you're reading this you have seen Bleach and already know. Also don't get mad at me if I spell someone's name wrong I'm pretty much doing this from memory. HMM I think that's all…oh! I almost forgot, I HATE writing but I LOVE coming up with stories so I usually am not all that descriptive on certain things so if you get lost on something just message me and I will explain! I just get excited about the story and sometimes I forget that even though in can see what goes on inside my head doesn't mean you can XD though if you could you would be like "you suffer from insanity women!" and I would be like "No I don't, I enjoy every minute of it! Muwahahahaha!" **


End file.
